


White Bullshit

by Ribbonlette



Series: Shizaya Comfort/Fluff Drabbles [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is all this white bullshit?"</p><p>"That would be snow, Izaya-kun."</p><p>"You dragged me out into the middle of the woods just to get us snowed in and trap me, didn't you? You really are a dragon! Sweeping the princess away to the middle of nowhere just so you can have him all to yourself! And you claim you're not possessive..."</p><p>Shizuo drags Izaya to a cabin out in the middle of nowhere and they end up snowed in. Sledding ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> It snowed today and it was so baffling that I had to write something. We never get snow here, so it's a bit strange!! This isn't quite comfort, but it is definitely fluff and the intent is to make Izaya feel better, so... I'm putting it in this series anyway!!
> 
> It's short and plotless, but I hope you enjoy!!

"What the hell is all this white bullshit?"

"That would be snow, Izaya-kun."

"I know that!" Izaya snaps. He's currently curled up in the window seat, sipping a cup of coffee and complaining. They hadn't been here a day and already Izaya had found dozens of things to complain about; that seems to be a skill of his.

"My point is, how are we supposed to go anywhere with all this shit on the ground?" Izaya asks bitterly. He shifts, turning to face Shizuo rather than the window. "You dragged me out into the middle of the woods just to get us snowed in and trap me, didn't you? You really are a dragon! Sweeping the princess away to the middle of nowhere just so you can have him all to yourself! And you claim you're not possessive..."

Shizuo sighs, tuning out Izaya's ranting as he finishes getting dressed. Izaya wouldn't let him bring his bartender uniform, insisting that if they were going out to the country to get away from the city and work then Shizuo wasn't allowed to dress like he's at work. But Shizuo doesn't have much as far as typical casual clothes. So he had called Kasuka and, marvellously doting little brother that he is, two big boxes of casual clothes were sent to Shizuo's apartment. Shizuo didn't know how he was going to pay Kasuka back for this one, but he is definitely grateful. 

Tugging on a pair of loose, comfy looking pants, Shizuo wonders over Kasuka's fashion sense. Half of the things in these boxes are clearly name brand pieces; Izaya even commented on how expensive some of it was. However... Shizuo picks up a blue striped sweater that only buttons up to about the middle. It's articles like this that both Shizuo and Izaya are fairly certain must be used. The wear is minimal, but still present. This leads Shizuo to believe that Kasuka picked them up at some thrift store somewhere. The combination of name brand and thrift store clothes must really keep the press constantly guessing. That's what Izaya said anyway.

"Shizu-chan, are you even listening to me?" Izaya demands before taking another sip of his coffee; it's black, like Izaya's tone. He's annoyed, wanting to be back in his highrise apartment in Shinjuku. Sure, this place is pretty, but he prefers the city.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening," Shizuo grunts, buttoning up the sweater over his plain black shirt. Izaya idly thinks that blue is a good color for Shizuo. 

"If you were listening then what was I saying, huh?" 

"...Something about white bullshit."

Izaya groans. He had left that topic ages ago. But since Shizuo brought it up again... "Actually no, but that is an issue. I know you wanted to get away from the city for a while but is getting stuck out here really worth it?"

"Yes," Shizuo says simply. He moves over to the window Izaya is currently sitting in, leaning against the frame and effectively caging Izaya in. "You passed out from overwork and lack of sleep last week. You need to be away for a while."

"But don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Izaya understands that Shizuo is doing this for his health but really... A cabin in the woods? How did he even find this place? Izaya is willing to bet that Shinra, Celty, and that irritating brother of his helped.

Izaya hates the country. It's too slow and peaceful and there are no people. Essentially, it's boring as hell. But Shizuo had insisted that they needed boring for a while. Well, "boring" isn't the term Shizuo used, but still.

"Nope. You need to be away for a while. Shinra said so too. Besides, it's so pretty out here." Shizuo leans down, pressing a quick kiss to Izaya's lips. The smile on his face as he pulls away is one of fondness that Izaya still isn't used to. "Now c'mon, lets go make breakfast."

\-----------------

They make a mess. Izaya can't cook to save his life and really should never be allowed in a kitchen. Shizuo is a bit better, but certainly not a clean cook by any means. The only reason he's as good as he is is because if someone doesn't cook for him, Izaya is likely to forget to eat for days.

Finally they sit down at the little table in the cabin, piles of pancakes, eggs, and sausage between them. Izaya looks out the large window set right next to them. The snow is very pretty and he's finding himself enjoying watching it, not that he would ever admit that to Shizuo.

"We're never going to be able to eat all of this," Izaya remarks, picking up his fork. He finds it interesting that Shizuo insisted on making a western style breakfast. He supposes it is different from their usual, but it was certainly strange to make.

"So? We had fun making it, so that's all that matters." Such a strange statement to hear in Shizuo deep baritone. Izaya almost wants to laugh. They did have fun making it though, as much of a disaster as they were. 

"Hm, I suppose."

\---------

Once they finally get all the dishes cleaned up and put away, Shizuo gets the wonderful idea to go play in the snow.

"What are you, five?" Izaya is appalled. Why in the world would anyone want to go out and play in that wet coldness? Just the thought alone makes him start shivering. "Why would you want to go out in that? You'll freeze to death!"

"Izaya, it's only ten out, not forty below." Shizuo rolls his eyes, digging through one of the boxes he brought. He had secretly packed things for the snow, just in case. He had even gotten things for Izaya, so that there was no excuse. "Ten will not kill me as long as I wear something warm. Which, coincidentally, I brought things for this just in case."

"...You really did plan this!" Izaya huffs. He's back in his window seat, sipping at another cup of coffee. His third in so many hours. Shizuo sometimes wonders if he should be concerned about how much coffee Izaya drinks.

"Not exactly... I just checked the weather and saw that there was a chance of snow, so I prepared." Shizuo lines everything up neatly on the bed, with a careful precision that one would never expect from the so-called Monster of Ikebukuro. "Stop being so grumpy. You're going to have fun if I have to force you. Besides, I think there are sleds in the shed and I've never been sledding, so..."

Izaya looks over to Shizuo just in time to catch the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. The look on Shizuo's face is one of barely concealed and almost childlike excitement. Izaya sighs. He supposes he can play along, if only to make Shizuo happy.

"...Fine. I'll go sledding with you."

Shizuo's smile is so sweet and excited and warm that Izaya swears it could melt the snow.

\--------------------

Getting all of the snow stuff on takes far longer than expected, so when they finally get outside the snow is halfway up to Izaya's knees. He recoils initially, wobbling and cursing as his feet sink into the uneven ground. Shizuo makes a mental note that they should really go ice skating some time because watching the normally graceful Izaya wobble around is amusing and adorable. 

Shizuo goes and checks the shed, finding a large pile of wood that he assumes is for the fireplace in the cabin, and two sleds. He's tempted to only grab one so he and Izaya have to share, but he figures they can't both fit on one and Izaya would use it as an excuse to just go back inside.

When Shizuo comes back Izaya is in the driveway, struggling to stay on his feet. He's found a spot with relatively little snow, but unfortunately that's only because it's a patch of ice. His arms are stretched out to his sides to try and keep his balance and Shizuo can't keep in a loud laugh.

"What do you think you're laughing at, protozoan!" Izaya snaps, sliding and wobbling dangerously. "As if you could do any better! Just- get your ass over here and help me!"

Shizuo sets the sleds down and makes his way over to Izaya, being careful not to slip on any ice patches himself. He gets to the edge of Izaya's ice patch and holds his arms out for him.

"Didn't you ever play in the snow when you were little?" Shizuo laughs. "You ought to know to avoid ice." 

“Of course I didn't play in the snow!" Izaya's voice is sharp as he grabs Shizuo's hand and pulls himself over, practically falling against Shizuo's chest. "My parents would never let me go out in this sort of weather. Too much mess. And besides, it's far too cold and it makes my nose run."

"But you ran around in the snow when we were in highschool, throwing snowballs at everyone." Shizuo picks Izaya up under his arms and places him on non-icy ground. Izaya pouts.

"That was different. It was in the city and I stuck to areas the the school had already cleaned up. For the most part I avoided being outside when I didn't have to be."

Shizuo sighs, taking Izaya's hand and tugging him over to where he had put the sleds. "You really are hopeless. You must have been such a weird child. Well, I guess you'll just have to do all this stuff now."

They pick up the sleds and trudge over to the nearby hill. Luckily it's clear enough for them to safely sled down it. Izaya guesses that it's probably maintained by whoever owns this cabin. He's grateful that it's not very steep.

"Alright." Shizuo looks like an excited puppy as he turns to look back down the hill. "You ready?"

Izaya stares down at the cabin below with apprehension. "No."

"Oh, come on, Izaya-kuuun. It'll be fun!" Shizuo's voice is almost a whine and Izaya is amazed. He's never seen Shizuo this excited and childlike. It's adorable, with his face flushed pink from the cold and the snow already gathering in his hair. Shizuo had forgotten to get a hat for himself and insisted that Izaya take the only one. 

Izaya sighs. "Okay, okay." He figures he might as well play along, if only because Shizuo looks so happy and he can't bring himself to completely destroy that. Shizuo's smile gets bigger and he bends down to get his sled ready. Izaya does the same, if still a bit reluctantly.

When they finally get their sleds all lined up and ready Izaya almost refuses to go down.

"I'm going to break a leg."

"No, you're not."

"But I might."

"Izaya, the hill isn't that steep."

"....But it might be."

"Izaya, oh my god. Just stop worrying about it and go."

After he takes a few deep breaths, Izaya nods.

"Alright. Fine. Okay. Let's... let's go."

Shizuo smiles and leans over to give Izaya a small push to get him going, then pushes off himself. Izaya looks tense, which is kind of funny considering he flips and jumps around the rooftops of the city with no fear. The fact that a little hill like this had him so nervous is a bit amusing.

The first run down is just as fun as Shizuo thought it would be. It's not quite as fast as he was hoping but he figures that's just because it's new snow and so they didn't cut through it as easily. By the time they get to the bottom Shizuo is smiling so big it almost hurts. Izaya is less tense, with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Shizuo takes that as a sign that he can drag Izaya back to the top of the hill to go again.

It's on Izaya's fifth run that things go slightly wrong. By this point even Izaya has to admit he's having fun, if grudgingly. Shizuo is like a child, practically jumping up as soon as he reaches the bottom and rushing back to the top of the hill. He's gone down probably three times as much as Izaya. But that's fine. Izaya is just enjoying watching him.

For some reason, this time Izaya can't seem to get his sled under control. Shizuo has gone down in the same spot enough that there is a fast, slippery track. Izaya lines himself up, like usual. Only when he pushes off something goes wrong. When he's about halfway down he careens off the track and hits something in the snow; a rock or a branch, he's not sure. Either way his sled flips and Izaya is sent flying, rolling the rest of the way down the hill and landing face first in the snow.

Shizuo rushes over and picks Izaya up princess style immediately, worrying and fussing over him. Izaya is covered in snow and sputtering, but mostly unhurt.

"Are you okay? You didn't hurt anything, did you? I'm sorry, I should have made sure the track was okay-" Izaya cuts Shizuo off by placing his glove covered hand over Shizuo's mouth and shaking his head. He lost his hat at some point in his tumble and the snow is collecting in his hair.

"I'm fine, Shizu-chan. Relax." Izaya huffs. "I'm just really cold now. Ugh, why does anyone like snow? I don't understand."

Shizuo sighs in relief, hugging Izaya close. He would have felt awful if Izaya had gotten hurt doing something he had pushed him to do.

"Well... We've been out here for a while, so... you want to go in and warm up?" Shizuo suggests. He'd be content to stay out here all day, maybe hike around in the woods some, but he knows that Izaya would rather go back in. Besides, they had been out for an hour and the point of this was to help Izaya relax, not force him to freeze in the snow.

"You better warm me up really good, Shizu-chan. And make me more coffee." Izaya wraps his arms around Shizuo and hugs himself close, shivering and just all round being a bit dramatic. But Shizuo huffs a small laugh and moves to head into the house anyway. 

\------------------

After getting undressed and hanging all their wet clothes up, Izaya quickly changes into loose sweatpants and one of Shizuo's shirts and buries himself in blankets on the bed. He's still shivering when Shizuo brings him a cup of coffee and settles down next to him.

"...Thanks for sledding with me. I had a lot of fun." Shizuo mumbles, his voice quiet and hesitant. Izaya looks over from his coffee before giving a small hum in response.

"Well, it wasn't so terrible, I suppose," Izaya says begrudgingly. "I guess as long as you had fun, it was worth it." Izaya is avoiding eye contact but he can see Shizuo's smile out of the corner of his eye. The next moment Shizuo is shifting and pulling Izaya's blankets away so he can crawl under them as well. Izaya weakly protests, if only because he nearly ends up spilling his coffee. 

When they finally get settled back down however he lets out a small pleased sigh. Shizuo has moved him so that Izaya is now seated in his lap. The blankets are wrapped around the both of them as a cozy cocoon. Shizuo's arms are wrapped loosely around Izaya's waist, his chin resting on Izaya's shoulder. He hums quietly, just enjoying the warmth and closeness.

They sit quietly like this for a long time. Izaya sips his coffee and watches the snow still falling outside their window. Shizuo holds Izaya in his lap, his eyes closed as he takes in Izaya's scent and warms him up. Every so often Shizuo presses a small kiss to Izaya's shoulder or neck.

It's the calmest they've been in a long time. 

\------------

"How long do you think the white bullshit will last?" Izaya asks. He's back in his window seat. He finally stopped drinking coffee, the mug in his hand filled with tea this time. Shizuo tried to get him to drink hot chocolate but Izaya had refused. Far too sweet.

"It's supposed to stop snowing sometime tonight. But then the snow will probably be here for about a week before it warms up again. So it should be here until we leave." Shizuo finishes cleaning up their dishes from dinner and moves over to hover by Izaya. He looks at the window, trying to figure out what about it seemed to fascinate Izaya so much.

"Ugh, really? It's going to be that cold? How irritating..." Izaya grumbles, complaining for the sake of complaining. He sets his cup on the nearby table as he stands, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. After a moment, Shizuo pulls away to talk.

"We should really head to bed soon. You must be tired..." Shizuo is quickly distracted by Izaya's lips however as he's pulled into another kiss, his protest swallowed up and forgotten. Hands move to wrap around Izaya's waist, pulling him closer and molding their bodies together. Their shared heat causes Izaya to shiver in anticipation. After a bit he pulls back to mumble against Shizuo's lips.

"I'm cold. Shizu-chan should warm me up..."

What else can Shizuo do but comply? After all, a dragon always keeps his princess warm.

\----------

"So how was the trip, Izaya? Did Shizuo make you go sledding? I bet he did. With all that snow, he must have been so excited. He's like a kid. And you'd think he'd never seen snow, the way he reacts to it!"

Izaya lets Shinra ramble for a bit, busy watching Shizuo try to figure out the puzzle he had bought him. Shizuo's biting at his bottom lip and his brow is furrowed in concentration. The whole picture is rather cute.

Finally he cuts into Shinra's rant. "Yeah, the brute certainly does like his snow. I'm not so fond of it myself. However..." Izaya's smirk is clear in his voice as his fingers tap at his desk. "It is a good way to get him to warm me up, so I suppose I don't mind."


End file.
